One Final Hope
by Jessiemushashi
Summary: Giovanni is fed up with Jessie, James and Meowth for not suceeding on stealing at least one pokemon. He decides to throw them off the team. How will they react to such bad news? What is the real feeling inside Jessie and James?


It is a great day for trainers to collect badges and make more friends with pokemon they meet on the way. But Giovanni is really mad like a tyrant that is about to blow its head off. He was angry because of Jessie, James and Meowth's ability to steal NO pokemon since they became partners and also members. All of the members were able to steal at least 1 pokemon besides those clowns. He thought to himself,_I don't know what to do, but if that is the only way._ He called on one of the lower class members to go get his coat on the bottom floor. He knew it was the right thing to do.

"I know it is the right thing for the team," sighed Giovanni. "Even though Jessie is my daughter, she has done nothing to help the team succeed. Maybe doing something else is the best way instead of Team Rocket. The biggest reason for firing them is because of her partner James. Well anyway he is so stupid and undependable."

Giovanni grabbed his coat from the lower class member and ran out the door to run an errand. Giovanni tells Cassidy and Butch to contact Jessie and James because the Boss needs to see them. While Giovanni is out on the errand, Jessie, James and Meowth are having a picnic. They were talking about the next trap to capture Pikachu. All of the sudden the nearby phone rings about 16 ft from them. Jessie grabs the phone and says,"Hello?" "This is Cassidy and the boss need to see you guys immediatly," says Cassidy and hangs up. Jessie sighs and James say,"Who was that?"

"It was Cassidy and she says that the Boss needs to see us right away," Jessie said.

James, and Jessie grabs their stuff and they both kick Meowth in the butt. "Hey what was dat for? What dere we doing, we just got dere a half hour ago, said Meowth.

"The Boss needs to talk to us right away," told James. Jessie helped Meowth up hoping for a promotion or even a bonus.

When they got there, the Boss was siting there with a kleenix box in front of him. cryin"What do you want sir," asked all three of them at the same time.  
They were never called in the Headquarters before and were scared of what he would say.  
"I...Have some bad news," said Giovanni. "You guys are lacking in stealing pokemon so, you guys are FIRED!" Jessie,and James started to cry and ran out of the Headquarters together with Meowth running after them. He thought to himself, _Will I ever be top cat again and what about the Team. Will we have to split up and go our separate ways. _

Even though he was a cat, he was slow and they were about 25 feet ahead of him.  
Meowth finally caught up with them and tried to comfort them, but he couldn't.

Giovanni ran to catch up with them feeling sorry for them. Jessie and James stopped crying and saw their old Boss crying! "What's wrong," asked Jessie.

_"Well, I've never told you that you were my daughter. You were separated from your mother and I at age 4. You went to a foster home because of the death of your mother Miyamoto," said Giovanni. Jessie gasped and ran away with tears sliding down her cheeks. James and Meowth ran after her, not looking back at Giovanni._

_  
_  
The weather was sunny and all of the sudden it started to pour like rocks dropping from one hundred feet. James and Meowth ran after Jessie until the rain caused them to lose her.

"Its all my fault! I should of stopped her when I had the chance!" yelled James. He never acted like this and it seemed weird. James fell to the ground sobbing and sobbed harder every second. His tears dropped hard, mixing in with the rain."Stop it James, it wasn't your fault and anyway we need to find shelter. We can start to look for Jess after it clears," announced Meowth. James stopped crying and nodded.

Jessie was still running not knowing that James and Meowth wasn't following her anymore. All of the sudden she started to daydream about how her life was great until she found out that Giovanni was her father. The one she cared so much was out in the rain looking for her and she should stop running from her fears. She was to scared to admit the real feeling about James. When she suddenly opened her eyes, she didn't notice where she was going and bumped into a pretty large tree.

James and Meowth looked all over and found no shelter of some sort, only a hot spring which was weird to be found in the forest. They went over to it and James started to cry again, but now even worse "The hotspring is where I relax and laugh with Jessie to stop my aches. It's not the same with out her, lets go find a different shelter," cried James. Meowth just looked at him and followed him to the nearest shelter. It was the Pokemon Center...

James and Meowth ran to Pokemon Center hoping to find Jessie there. When they got into the Pokemon Center, the place was packed with trainers. James and Meowth looked everywhere but they couldn't spot their crimson hair friend Jessie. James ran to the Nurse Joy at the desk and said, "Have you seen a long and red hair girl in the pokemon Center?"

"No I haven't, but maybe I was somewhere when she came in and didn't see her," said Joy with a worried look on her face. "Is she someone very important to you?" "Yes, we have been best friends since I was ten," announced James. Joy got up from the desk and she picked up a large speaker phone. "What's her name," asked Joy. "Her name is Jessie," said James looking at her with a weird look on his face. Joy turned on the speaker phone and said to all the trainers, "Is Jessie here! Someone is looking for you," yelled Joy. There was no sign of Jessie any where. James started to sobb hoping that Jessie would find him and ask him what is wrong. A very short black haired kid and his two other friends came over and said to him,"What's wrong James?" James looked up to see the twerps and Pikachu, but he said nothing. James started to cry even louder and harder. Ash couldn't take it and started to yell, "Can you please tell us what's the matter? Maybe we can help you with your problems?"

James sat up and said, "Jessie is not here and I am really worried about her. She maybe caught in the storm out there." Ash and the other twerps looked at each other and started to feel bad for him. Meowth came over to them knowing that the twerps were talking to James and trying comfort him. Meowth got up and went over to the only not taken bench and fell into a deep sleep.

James couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to find Jessie. Standing there and worrying will not help him find her. James got up and started for the outside. But Nurse joy stopped him before he got any closer. "Sir. there is a tornado coming and I will not let you go out there." James pushed her out of the way and ran outside. It was worse since he was outside and he couldn't see anything, but he keep on going.

"Stop! You might hurt yourself and not find her in time," yelled Joy. But it was to late and he couldn't hear her. Even if he did hear her, he wouldn't stop.

Ash and his other friends told Joy that they will find him and help James find Jessie if is the last thing they're do.

James heard them calling back to him, but he couldn't stop.

He had to find Jessie before it is to late.  
James ran in the heavy rain and couldn't see her anywhere. James dropped to the ground crying and said,"She was the best friend I have ever had. To me she is more than a friend. I love her so much and I can't lose her." He suddenly gave up hope and then Meowth and Ash came running towards him. James looked up to see that they manage to find him. Meowth especially was worried and Ash helped him up. Ash looked really mad at James for some reason.

"Are you crazy for running into the storm like that, you could have been killed," yelled Ash. James didn't realize what really happened until Ash brought some sense to him. James didn't even care that his enemy was helping him, he just needed to find Jessie.

"Lets split up and go different directions. Whoever finds her, yell really loud for the rest of us to hear, ok," told James. He was determined to find Jessie and tell her how he really feels about her.

James went to the left along with Meowth. Ash took the right path even though it was hard to see in the storm. The path were brick and easy to tell if they were on.

Meanwhile...At the Pokemon Center

Joy sat on the nearest bench to the door, crying and worried at the same time. She hoped that James was able to find Jessie and he would be happy again. While Misty, Brock and Pikachu(Ash's friends) were eating fresh fruit that they picked before the storm came. Out of all three of them Misty was the most worried. Misty hoped that Ash is safe and is helping James find Jessie.

About three miles away, James and Meowth spotted something in the road.  
It was a girl that fell unconscious and hit a tree. James looked at her and found out that it was Jessie. James sat down next to her and put his hand over her chest. He could still hear her heartbeat and sighed with relief. Meowth yelled very loud hoping that Ash would hear him. James lifted her over his head and started back up the trail. All of the sudden a huge tornado was coming right at them. James and Meowth started to run but they were caught in the whirling twister. James held Jessie around his arms to make sure that she wouldn't be lost in the twister. Meowth was holding on to James leg because he was scared to die.

They were in the twister for about one hour and dropped into a large grass field...

"Ouch", yelled James still holding on to Jessie making sure she won't get more hurt than she is. They landed on a soft grass field, thankfully. "Get off of me, James, said Meowth. His tail was blood red from James sitting on it.

James lifted Jessie up over his head and started to run to get the Pokemon Center. The weather has cleared from after the tornado and everything was soaking wet. This tornado caused tons of damage, but not enough to break James's heart. He was still worried and looked at her every 30 seconds to make sure that she is ok. All of the sudden Jessie woke up to see her handsome prince bring her to safety and she closed her eyes. James looked at her and smiled to answer her back. James still didn't even look at Meowth, he was determined to get to the Pokemon Center.

Meanwhile... At the Pokemon Center  
The whole gang was sitting outside waiting for him and Ash was running to them with exchustion. "Did they make back yet because I heard Meowth yell to indicate that they found her."  
"No Ash they are not back yet, sorry," Misty sighed. Ash looked upset and he thought to himself,_Maybe they couldn't make it though the storm and got lost. _

James and Meowth come running to the Center with Jessie in James arms. Everybody leaps for joy because she is safe. James brings her into the Pokemon Center and lets Joy bring her into the examination room.  
James stands right by Jessie while Joy looks at her bump on her forehead. Jessie hasn't woken up since James was rushing her to the Pokemon Center. James held Jessie's hand while rubbing it back and forth. James's heart raced faster than ever before hoping that she is alright. He looked at her, examining her from top to bottom. James put his head on the hospital bed and dozed off. He dreamed of Jessie and himself running to a rainbow holding hands. It made him smile and laugh in his sleep. Nurse Joy looked at James and smiled thinking that he is happy that she is safe. James continued dreaming about her, but this time he was walking with her on the moon but they were the only people there. His smile grew much wider and happier. Joy just smiled and Jessie woke up yawning.

"Where I am," asked Jessie looking around, but everything looked blurry. Jessie rubbed her eyes and looked down to see James right next to her asleep. Jessie began to cry and tried to wake James up, but he didn't wake. Jessie looked to her left to see Joy standing there. "Glad you are awake, you got a gigantic bump on your forehead," said Joy. Jessie looked back at James to see that he fell asleep while waiting for her. "Is he ok," Jessie asked. Meowth came in with a big smile on his face to see that she has awaken. "Jessie you are awake! James saved your life in the middle of a storm. He risked his life to save yours," said Meowth. Jessie began to cry and sob.

James was still asleep dreaming more and better things with Jessie. He then was with Jessie at the park and something exciting happened. Jessie proposed to James and James started to cry in his sleep.

Jessie looked at him if he is in some kind of trance. James started to talk in his sleep," Jessie I can't believe this is happening. It seems just like yesterday we met at Pokemon Tech. I………… always had this feeling inside of me……… I mean…… I love you."  
Jessie began to cry and fainted. Meowth ran to Jessie to help her sit back up, but it was useless. Jessie always had this feeling for James, but she never knew he had the same feeling for her. She looked at him every night trying to push herself to admit that she loves him, but her nerves got to her. She was mean to him to cover up any clue that she loved him. Jessie began to dream the same dream as James. It was like they were in the same dream together, and actually they were.

James and Jessie both started to dream, Jessie walked with James actually she was really walking with him in her dreams. He picked her up and ran to the rainbow where a crystal rock stood. James put her down and started talking to her. "I love you," James said. Jessie started to cry in her sleep, "I love you too James." They both started to kiss in their dreams but both of them woke up at the same time.

"Where I am, it was like James was trying to kiss me in my dreams, it felt so real," said Jessie. James got up and hugged her in delight to see her awake. "You mean you had a dream about me trying to kiss you," asked James and stood up looking really worried. "James, that the best dream I have ever had," Jessie said. Joy sat up and looked at the two of them and left. Mewoth said," You guys were in the dream together and that's why you guys had the same dream." Jessie and James looked at each others eyes and smiled. "I can't believe that actually happened," James said. " I wish I could have that dream again," Jessie smiled. Meowth left the room wanting them to have some privacy.

James grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek. Jessie blushed and laughed at the same time. James said," Jessie I love you! I have always have loved you since we first met." Jessie said," James I also love you and I was to scared to tell you because I thought you wouldn't feel the same way." James looked at her and kissed her on the lips. Jessie closed her eyes and kissed him back. Meowth stared to go back in the room, but he saw them kissing and ran to tell everybody. All of the kids in the lobby were smiling even Ash and the others.

The kissed lasted for ten minutes and it grew more passionate. It was like they were sending love message from their lips, but not talking to each other.

Those two… loved each other all along, but were to afraid to show it to one another.

THE END_  
_


End file.
